


It takes two to be alone together

by FrozenPoison



Category: Upright (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, abuse of the word "ginger", also gay, anxiety for life, lack of (normal) human interaction, unexpected crash, unresolved depressed tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPoison/pseuds/FrozenPoison
Summary: – Я ведь не спросила, не против ли ты, что я пригласила Лаки погостить у нас. То есть… это ведь просто Лаки, он не будет… - Мэг нахмурилась, - ох, черт, а ведь он все-таки создаст проблемы. Кажется, он только и делает, что влипает в неприятности.
Kudos: 3





	It takes two to be alone together

**Author's Note:**

> Это перевод фанфика GrantaireandHisBottle, который нигде не опубликован.

**Быть** **одинокими** **вместе**

  
\- Пап? – внезапно спросила Мэг, повернув голову к мужчине за рулем. На этот раз машины, а не юта. – Я ведь не спросила, не против ли ты, что я пригласила Лаки погостить у нас. То есть… это ведь просто Лаки, он не будет… - Мэг нахмурилась, - ох, черт, а ведь он все-таки создаст проблемы. Кажется, он только и делает, что влипает в неприятности. Но я подумала, что будет прикольно пригласить его, потому что он… Лаки…

\- Да? – мужчина, Энди, неловко улыбнулся, осторожно слушая дочь.

\- Он совсем как мы. Но, может, чуть больше лузер, чем мы. И более жалкий, - она пожала плечами.

Энди Адамс смотрел через ветровое стекло на переключившийся светофор. Слышать признание дочери, что они на самом деле лузеры, но, возможно, не такие уж и жалкие, не было для него так обидно, как могло быть несколько месяцев или даже лет назад. Сейчас он был с ней согласен и рад, что Мэг смогла двигаться дальше. Она зачастую неслась на всех парах, ее заносило на поворотах, и за всю жизнь он не мог винить свою малышку. У Мэг Адамс было больше, чем достаточно ее проебавшегося отца и всех остальных проблем и трагедий, которые пережила их семья.

\- Нет, мне кажется, это хорошая идея, мистер Флинн…

\- Боже, пап, он не «мистер Флинн», - Мэг закатила глаза, - ты его видел? Пятилетний пацан больше похож на мистера, чем он. Чудо, что его вообще пустили на самолет без няньки.

Энди прыснул от смеха, хотя изо всех сил пытался сдержаться.

\- Верь в него.

\- Так ты на меня не злишься, правда? – снова спросила Мэг, на этот раз не глядя на него. Она прилипла к окну, с широко раскрытыми глазами глядя, как самолет AirNewZealand плавно садится где-то за стенами аэропорта.

\- Не-а, - ответил он, выделяя «а».

\- Круто. Это был охуенный самолет, кстати.

\- Следи за языком, Мэг, - поморщился Энди.

\- Скорее! Нам, возможно, придется искать его в бюро находок, - Мэг выпрыгнула из машины, явно взволнованная, - или в службе безопасности.

Мэг никогда не летала на самолетах, поэтому посещение аэропорта Сиднея тоже было для нее чем-то новым. Когда они дошли до огромного здания, Мэг подняла брови, наблюдая за людьми с огромными чемоданами и сумками, спешащими и, видимо, опаздывающими. Она задумалась, зачем в отпуске им нужно столько хлама. Цель же – отдохнуть от дома и всех его вещей.

\- Сюда, - Энди указал на большие стеклянные двери.

\- Мы сходим в дюти фри?

\- Боюсь, что нет, для этого нужен билет в самолет, - объяснил мужчина.

\- Что за дискриминация. А что если я просто хочу посмотреть, что у них есть? – Мэг жевала нижнюю губу, с жадностью оглядываясь вокруг. Аэропорт напоминал ей маленький независимый город. Здесь была охрана, пограничный контроль, магазины, кафе, рестораны, отель и даже церковь. – Так как мы его найдем? Здание тако-о-о-е большое. И необычайно чистое. – Потолок над ними был в виде гигантских волн, о которых среди серферов по всему миру ходят легенды.

\- Посмотри сюда, - Энди указал куда-то над головой Мэг. Проследив за его взглядом, она увидела огромный экран с информацией обо всех прилетающих самолетах. Кто-то должен следить за всеми рейсами, подумала она. Кто-то более смышленый, чем большинство взрослых, которых она знает. – Кажется, этот – мистера Флинна, так? Из Перта?

\- Мистер Флинн, - пробормотала Мэг, подражая голосу Энди. Информация на экране быстро сменилась, а затем еще раз, еще больше обескураживая людей.

Мэг схватила отца за запястье и потянула его в сторону зала прилета.

\- Я не вижу тут много рыжих, так что мы справимся и за милю заметим его по потерянному выражению тупого лица.

Энди лишь вздохнул, но Мэг была права: он никогда не встречал человека с настолько яркими рыжими волосами.

Они смотрели сквозь панорамное окно на самолеты, приземляющиеся и взлетающие с громким ревом.

Энди обдумывал вопрос, который Мэг задала в машине. Он слышал ее разговор с Лаки, когда она звонила ему неделю назад. Он с нежностью прислушивался к ее болтовне по телефону, отмечая, насколько весело звучит ее голос. Она редко говорила с ним о школе или здешних друзьях. Энди пытался подтолкнуть ее хотя бы сообщать, все ли в порядке. Но, упрямая, Мэг продолжала возвращаться из школы одна, никогда не приглашая друзей остаться с ночевкой. Когда они ехали вместе домой из Перта, его сердце согревалось от того, как Мэг начала болтать, насколько нелепым был мистер Флинн и что приключилась с ним по дороге. Он не мог понять, правдива ли половина этих историй.

Она рассказала ему о Билли – юной племяннице Лаки; о пианино, которое они практически потеряли дважды. Мэг смеялась и болтала так, словно пыталась наверстать все, чего у нее не было со школьными друзьями, и рассказывала все истории, которыми не делилась прежде ни с кем.

Энди задумался, насколько в этом его вина. После всего случившегося, она попросила его не спешить с приездом, потому что у всей семьи Флинн был тяжелый период времени и в ее помощи нуждались.

И он согласился после обсуждения этого с Лаки по телефону.

_«На самом деле, это невероятно поможет, Мэг посидит с Билли, пока мы… в больнице сущий дурдом»._

Он ненавидел себя за то, что отпустил ее.

Может, она хотела нормальную семью. Или, может быть, Лаки Флинн напоминал ей Мэтти.

Мэг внезапно заметила прическу огородного пугала, а затем и самого Лаки, который прошел сквозь дверь с остальными пассажирами. Она вскинула голову, широко улыбнулась и начала махать руками.

\- Лаки?!

Люди оттеснили ее назад, когда она ринулась к нему. Лаки брел с немного потерянным выражением лица (как Мэг и сказала) и бумажным пакетом в руках.

\- Лаки! – снова крикнула она, пытаясь протиснуться между семьей с четырьмя детьми и группой туристов, похожих на американцев.

Мэг усмехнулась, немного отступила назад, а затем понеслась вперед, без предупреждения запрыгивая на него сзади. Лаки застыл и едва не уронил сумку, которую тащил на плече.

\- Господи, блять, боже, Мэг? Что ты здесь делаешь? Волосы! Осторожно!

Девочка громко смеялась, обнимая его обеими руками. Лаки не сразу смог опустить ее на землю, после чего обернулся и обнял. На секунду он закрыл глаза. Знать, что тебя кто-то ждет в аэропорту – невероятное чувство. Чего никогда не случалось прежде, потому Лаки и невзлюбил аэропорты и перелеты в целом.

\- Где ты достал деньги на билет? Ограбил своего брата? Или почту рядом с домом? – спросила Мэг, глядя вверх, но все еще не выпуская его из объятий.

\- Что? Нет! И почему ты думаешь, что на почте хватило бы денег, чтобы купить билет на самолет? – растерянно спросил Лаки.

\- Оу, так ты летел бизнес-классом? С шампанским и горячими стюардессами? Это стоит много денег, ты отсосал пилоту? Или они просто сунули тебя в багажный отсек?

\- Что?! – теперь Лаки не выглядел растерянным, он был возмущен, и его щеки и кончики ушей порозовели, - нет, я не отсасывал гребаному пилоту!

Мэг моргнула, глянув через плечо Лаки, а затем взорвалась смехом. Молчаливое «что??» снова застыло у него на лице.

\- Привет, пап! – весело улыбнулась Мэг; Лаки моментально обернулся, едва не потеряв равновесие и не рухнув перед Энди. 

\- Добрый день, мистер Флинн, - произнес Энди с плохо скрытым любопытством в голосе.

Он смотрел на Лаки, чьи щеки в считанные секунды из розоватых превратились в пунцовые.

\- Просто Лаки, можно без «мистера».

Мэг молча, но очень выразительно посмотрела на Энди.

\- Спасибо, что пригласили. Я не буду утомлять вас слишком долго…

\- Расслабься, когда я от тебя устану, я не буду стесняться и просто тебя выпну, - Мэг улыбнулась, тогда как Энди поморщился.

\- Не слушай ее, я буду рад. Это здорово, когда приезжают гости. 

Лаки все еще выглядел слегка потерянным и очень смущенным, но все-таки улыбнулся, пожав руку Энди.

\- А это, кстати, вам, - он потянул ему бумажный пакет, который держал все это время.

\- Ох, спасибо, - пробормотал Энди, опасаясь, что там может быть бутылка алкоголя из дюти фри.

Там оказались шоколадки, целая кипа разных, и он облегченно вздохнул. Мэг сразу выхватила пакет и заглянула внутрь, чтобы проинспектировать его содержимое.

\- M&Ms, Ritter Sport, Tomblerone, Cadbury… признавайся, Лаки, ты либо ограбил своего брата, либо продал почку, - она вытащила одну упаковку Ritter Sport и протянула оставшееся Энди.

\- Нет, я продал машину Эсме, - ответил Лаки, слегка пожав плечами.

\- О, черт, это была клевая тачка. Эсме, пап, она как мафиози, поехавшая гангстерша, которая устраивает незаконные боксерские матчи в Калгурли, - рассеянно объяснила Мэг, - где выиграл Лаки, - добавила она, - абсолютно крышесносно, но потом он упал в обморок, потому что ему несколько раз двинули по морде.

На правой щеке Лаки все еще виднелся практически потускневший маленький шрам.

\- Ну. Да, та Эсме, - он виновато взглянул на Энди, когда они втроем направились к выходу.

Когда они оказались на улице, Лаки внезапно что-то вспомнил и открыл маленький боковой карман сумки. Он протянул Мэг открытку с разноцветными каракулями.

\- Услышав, что я еду с тобой повидаться, Билли попросила передать это тебе, - объяснил он.

Энди заглянул в открытку, которую держала его дочь. На ней было две фигуры: первая – в шортах и ботинках, с гипсом на одной руке; вторая облачена в пиратский костюм и широко улыбается. Они держатся за руки. Мэг молча взглянула на подпись Билли, чей почерк был очень аккуратным для ее возраста.

_«Для Мэг! Пусть все твои приключения будут замечательными!»_

\- Она клевая, я скучаю по ней. Спасибо, что передал мне это.

Лаки немного грустно улыбнулся и засунул ладони в карманы черных джинсов, направляясь к машине Энди.

\- Я не ожидал, что вы встретите меня в аэропорту, - признался он после того, как положил свою сумку рядом с собой на заднее сиденье. Энди нахмурился, осторожно выводя машину с переполненной стоянки.

\- Вы думали, что мы Вас бросим? – спросил Энди, взглянув на Лаки сквозь зеркало заднего вида.

\- И что ты собирался делать? Добираться автостопом? Ты бы оказался в Новой Зеландии, потерялся бы где-то в Нарнии, - добавила Мэг, разыскивая бутылку воды.

\- Мне все-таки кажется, что в Новой Зеландии хоббиты, Звездочка, но никак не Нарния, - Энди наконец-то вывез их с адской парковки аэропорта Сиднея.

Лаки ухмыльнулся, в то время как Мэг стукнула себя ладонью по лицу, восклицая, что не может поверить, что ее отец такой же занудный, как Лаки.

\- Окей, нам нужно сделать селфи. Как доказательство, что ты пережил полет и ничего тупого с тобой по пути не случилось, - Мэг включила камеру на своем телефоне, - ну давайте! Улыбочку, сборище старичков!

Лаки наклонился вперед, и его голова оказалась между Мэг и Энди. Она сделала несколько фотографий, не переставая смеяться, утверждая, что они ужасны и не получаются на сэлфи. Но наконец она осталась довольной результатом и даже показала его.

Все трое широко улыбались, и Лаки вновь почувствовал огромную волну облегчения оттого, что кто-то рад его видеть, а не раздражен и не бросает обоснованные обвинения ему в лицо.

Дорога заняла час, в течение которого они болтали о Сиднее и окрестностях. Оказалось, что Лаки никогда не был в этой части города, а жил на востоке. Энди сказал, что их дом не идет ни в какое сравнение с домом в Перте. Лаки ответил, что тот дом все равно не его, а даже если бы и был, то он слишком большой и пустой для одного человека.

Мэг ненавидела молчание, которое воцарилось после этой ремарки, поэтому она быстро ляпнула, что Лаки поможет ей покрасить стены в комнате. Энди сразу же возразил, ведь Лаки – гость и он, вероятно, устал после перелета.

\- А, понимаю, ты просто боишься, что он разнесет дом, пап, признай это, - засмеялась Мэг, и Энди тяжело вздохнул, а несчастный с виду Лаки опустил плечи.

\- Я буду более чем рад помочь.

\- Вы не обязаны, мистер Флинн.

\- Я хочу, - ответил Лаки, искренне глядя на Энди. И от этого взгляда стало как-то неловко, а Мэг не выносила, когда Лаки еще более неловкий, чем обычно.

\- Отлично! Хочешь шоколад?

\- Который я купил? – Лаки поднял брови.

\- Это значит «нет»?

*****

Она и Лаки действительно покрасили две стены в тот день, а остальное оставили на завтра. Пару раз она брызгала на него краской, превращая Лаки в обдолбавшуюся рок-звезду с голубыми взъерошенными волосами и стеклянными глазами, потому что, конечно, у них не было масок и они забыли открыть окно. Когда Энди позвал их на ужин, Мэг почувствовала себя немного странно. Очень давно с ними никто не садился за стол. Когда они спустились на кухню, Энди раздал им тарелки и в этот момент заметил каплю голубой краски у Лаки на шее, он даже попытался стереть ее большим пальцем, но, оказалось, что Лаки боится щекотки – он издал не особо мужественный писк.

Мэг определенно вознамерилась использовать это против него в будущем.

То, что Лаки сидел с ними за обеденным столом, казалось странно естественным, словно он всегда присутствовал в их жизни.

Позднее, этим же вечером Мэг спустилась перехватить чего-нибудь перекусить, потому что просмотр кино без чего-то вредного равносилен богохульству. Она напевала себе под нос Билли Айлиш, разыскивая остатки шоколада, когда внезапно услышала приглушенный голос Лаки и тихий смех отца.

Она нахмурилась, пытаясь разглядеть, что ее отец и Лаки делают на улице. Она молча сделала несколько шагов к распахнутой входной двери, слушая Лаки. Он рассказывал Энди что-то о музыке, хаотично жестикулируя, интонация его голоса то понижалась, то повышалась. Энди смотрел на него, сжимая в ладонях большую чашку чая. Мэг было плохо видно его лицо, но, кажется, его взгляд был таким же мягким, как во время ужина, а поза – заметно расслабленной. Ему было комфортно с Лаки. Что странно, потому что большую часть времени смотреть на неловкость, которая была у Лаки в общении, просто невыносимо. Мэг на секунду задумалась, как бедный чудик вообще пережил пубертатный период.

\- Эй, старичье, че делаете? – Мэг выпрыгнула из дверного проема словно ниндзя.

\- Разговариваем, как цивилизованные члены общества, - самодовольно ответил Лаки.

Мэг громко рассмеялась, сделала шаг вперед и втиснулась на маленькую деревянную скамейку между Лаки и Энди.

\- Цивилизованные? Ты что ли? – она ткнула пальцем в щеку Лаки, - не-а.

\- Видимо, ты не знаешь, что такое «цивилизованные».

\- Цивилизованные? Пап, а ты в курсе, что вот этот вот цивилизованный член общества… - она понизила голос, изображая интонацию Лаки.

\- Мистер Флинн так не разговаривает, малышка, - Энди покачал головой, взглянув через голову дочери на Лаки, скрестившего руки в защитной позе.

\- А вот и разговаривает. Когда он шел босиком через пустыню…

\- У меня были кроксы! – отчаянно выкрикнул мужчина, заставив Мэг еще громче захихикать.

\- Вообще-то да, с кроксами история выглядит гораздо лучше. Он шел через пустыню в кроксах, которые даже не его…

\- Потому что мои ботинки остались в машине, которая испарилась утром вместе с тобой!

Мэг явно была слишком сильно довольна собой, с широкой улыбкой продолжая рассказ.

\- Обутый в кроксы, брел через пустыню с пакетом на башке. С пакетом, пап, прикинь?

\- Предполагаю, пакет был для того, чтобы спасти мистера Флинна от солнечного удара, - ответил Энди, и Лаки с энтузиазмом кивнул.

\- И разве это помогло? – Мэг пренебрежительно махнула рукой.

\- Меня змея за ногу укусила. Я потерял сознание и только после этого, да, получил солнечный удар, - грустно вздохнул он.

\- Господи Боже, тебя укусила змея? – Энди нахмурился, и Мэг с недоумением открыла рот.

\- Ты помочился на ногу?

\- Нет, я… думал отсосать яд, а не мочиться… - Лаки машинально почесал бороду, сомневаясь в своих жизненных решениях.

\- Ты знаешь, нельзя ничего совать себе в рот, что…

\- Мэг, ты маленькая заноза в заднице!

Энди снова рассмеялся, не сумев сдержаться. Он поспешил прикрыть рот ладонью из-за того, насколько душераздирающим стало обиженное выражение лица Лаки, но еще и забавным. Энди осознал, что это был самый спокойный вечер после их возвращения из Перта. Или даже… спокойный вечер за целый год, вообще-то.

\- Пап, он назвал меня занозой в заднице, защити мою честь!

\- Мистер Флинн не сильно и ошибается, Звездочка, - ответил Энди, бережно убирая прядь волос со лба Мэг.

Она моргнула и посмотрела на него с широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Мы родственники, ты обязан защищать меня по умолчанию! И не слушать россказни этого рыжего хиппи с гнусавым голосом из-за постоянной простуды, - Мэг была искренне растерянна мягкой улыбкой отца.

\- Но эти истории смешные и интересные, они мне нравятся, - ответил Энди, замечая, как сразу же оживился Лаки.

\- Правда?

\- Тебе что?

Вопросы прозвучали одновременно, и две пары пронзительных глаз уставились на Энди, кивнувшему в ответ.

Мэг вскочила на ноги, обернулась к мужчинам и указала сначала на Энди, а затем на Лаки.

\- Так вот, я покидаю этот жалкий клуб ради нового сериала Netflix. Скучать не буду. Спокойной ночи, папа, - она поцеловала Энди в щеку, быстро его приобняв, - и я игнорирую тебя, _мистер Флинн,_ потому что, очевидно, ты нравишься моему папочке больше, чем я, что за абсурд!

И без промедления девочка-подросток вернулась обратно в дом, нарочно громко хлопнув входной дверью. Лаки проводил ее взглядом, а затем слегка вздрогнул.

Энди вздохнул и отхлебнул едва теплый чай. Он наблюдал, как тяжелые темные облака собираются где-то над Сиднеем, готовые разорваться и пролиться ливнем. Здесь же пейзаж выглядел как обычно: немного пыльно, немного влажно, жарко и липко, если долго оставаться на улице. Типичная, почти клишированная Австралийская эстетика.

Рядом с ним Лаки наблюдал за теми же облаками, вероятно, проворачивая в голове множество мыслей в этот момент, судя по тому, как быстро он разговаривал, когда увлекался. Его глаза были наполнены стрессом и переживаниями. Но с каплей воодушевления, исходящей от кого-то другого, они сразу же загорались, заставляя его выглядеть на десять лет моложе.

\- Прости, я сломал твоей дочке руку, это была случайность, клянусь, - тихо сказал он. Энди открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Лаки сразу же продолжил, не дождавшись его слов, - а еще я так рад, что ты не подумал, что я похитил Мэг, даже если все так выглядело со стороны.

\- Я ее отец, и если я что и понял за тринадцать лет, так это то, что это скорее она похитит тебя и перевезет через всю Австралию, - Энди произнес это с серьезным выражением лица, и Лаки согласно вздохнул, - моя крошка так быстро выросла. У меня не было достаточно времени, чтобы порадоваться всеми ее первыми моментами: первый зуб, первый шаг… - сказав это, он замер, - почему она всегда так спешит? Почему я заставил ее так быстро вырасти?

Они с секунду сидели молча.

\- Знаешь, когда Мэг будет двадцать лет или двадцать пять, она позвонит тебе… просто позвонит, не потому что вы договорились или из необходимости, а потому что она соскучилась по тебе после долгого дня. И она назовет тебя «папой»… - он наконец-то оторвал взгляд от горизонта и взглянул на Энди.

Лаки молча изучал лицо Энди, отчаянно умоляя его понять то, что он пытался сказать, лишь бы не говорить словами, потому что в самый ответственный момент у него обычно с этим проблемы. Лаки сверкнул не уместной сейчас улыбкой и слегка пожал плечами. Он затянул волосы в небольшой хвостик и опустил ладони на колени, не зная, что с ними делать.

\- Когда я думаю об этом… было бы больше смысла, если бы это был ты… тебя назвали «Лаки», а не меня, - наконец, очень тихо произнес он, моргая несколько раз, чтобы сдержать слезы, - я никогда… я не смогу…

Наконец, он сдался. Лаки провел обеими ладонями по лицу, сожалея, что затеял этот разговор, и старательно избегая взгляда Энди.

Энди почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар, когда голос Лаки с надрывом заполнил пространство между ними. Когда он приехал забрать Мэг, он увидел как Лаки и та маленькая девочка, Билли, вместе играли на пианино. Девочка была крошечная, десяти лет, если не младше. У нее были огромные глаза и очаровательная улыбка, в которой не хватало одного зуба. Они сидели перед старым пианино, ее ноги не дотягивались до земли, она слегка болтала ими, пока Лаки ей что-то объяснял. Он дважды поцеловал ее в лоб, пока она рассеянно наигрывала вместе с ним мелодию.

Мэг сказала, что это племянница Лаки, но Энди, пусть даже мельком, но видел глаза девочки. Она оторвала взгляд от клавиш и заметила его, помахала рукой, застенчиво улыбнувшись. И сейчас, глядя на Лаки, он мог отчетливо видеть отражение тех же глаз, но потемневших от боли и сожалений, страхов и внутренней борьбы.

\- Мистер Флинн?

Лаки не ответил, просто пытался успокоиться, делая глубокие, но порывистые вдохи. Энди отставил чашку в сторону и огляделся по сторонам в поисках старого одеяла, лежащего на скамейке, на которой они сидели с раннего вечера. Он слегка наклонился вперед и осторожно, пытаясь не побеспокоить и напугать Лаки, опустил теплую ткань на его плечи.

\- Держи, - тихо произнес он, видя, как Лаки сразу же схватил край одеяла обеими ладонями. Он крепко сжал его и едва слышимо заплакал.

Энди инстинктивно придвинулся ближе, обхватывая дрожащие плечи Лаки. Мужчина издал удивленный звук, нечто среднее между всхлипом и смешком. Лаки прижался лбом к ключице Энди и медленно вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. От этого чувствительной коже шеи Энди стало немного щекотно, но достаточно, чтобы по спине пробежали мурашки.

\- Ох, черт, прости, я… - хриплым шепотом сказал он, - я не собирался и не хотел все это разводить, черт, я…

\- Ничего страшного, все хорошо, мистер Флинн. Ты – не единственный проебавшийся отец, правда? – мужчина мягко улыбнулся и почувствовал облегчение, когда Лаки отпустил одеяло и обнял Энди за талию с порывистым отчаянием.

От Лаки исходило какое-то лихорадочное тепло, пальцы вцепились в рубашку другого мужчины. Его дыхание все еще было поверхностным и порывистым, а все тело исходило дрожью. Он прижимался макушкой к подбородку и левой щеке Энди, что совершенно его не беспокоило. Он мог почувствовать легкий запах шампуня и одеколона, которым пользовался Лаки.

Энди не заметил, как его ладони сжались на плечах Лаки с такой же потребностью и желанием ощутить, что в конце концов все будет хорошо. Он закрыл глаза, глубоко и медленно вздыхая, надеясь, что Лаки повторит за ним. Они оба тащили на себе огромную ношу и совершенно необъяснимое чувство, что в какой-то момент прошлого они совершили ошибку. Они оба не смогли эмоционально преодолеть эти события. Ни Лаки, ни Энди не знали, как стать лучше и как продолжать жить дальше.

Но именно в этот момент, когда Лаки сделал еще один глубокий вдох и справился со своим внутренним переломом, когда этот мужчина с нелепой прической и рыжей бородой взглянул на него с широко открытыми глазами, делясь своей внутренней уязвимостью, доверяя свой секрет практически незнакомцу, Энди почувствовал себя умиротворенным и намного лучше. Он не сдержал улыбку, видя, как покраснели кончики ушей Лаки, когда тот улыбнулся в ответ.

****

  
Энди проснулся позже, чем рассчитывал. Он несколько раз моргнул, зевнув, и затем вдруг замер, услышав звуки откуда-то снизу.

Похоже, кто-то был занят готовкой. Это не могла быть Мэг. Во-первых, ей не нравится слишком долго торчать на кухне – она теряет интерес, если приготовление занимает больше двадцати минут. Во-вторых, она никогда не просыпается раньше девяти. Энди кинул задумчивый взгляд на дверь, а затем бесшумно выбрался из постели, чтобы проверить, верны ли его подозрения.

Его спальня, как и комната Мэг, была на втором этаже, поэтому с лестницы открывался отличный вид на маленькую кухню. Мужчина осторожно сделал два шага и выглянул из спальни.

По словам Мэг все выглядело «абсолютно крышесносно». Это Лаки готовил блинчики в пижамных штанах, черной футболке, босой, с музыкой, играющей в наушниках; волосы были собраны в неряшливый пучок. На его запястье было несколько кожаных браслетов, которые он, видимо, забыл снять, отправившись вчера спать.

Энди приглушенно хихикнул, опустившись на ступеньку, в его груди разлилось неожиданное тепло, когда он наблюдал за мужчиной, наливающим блинное тесто на сковородку, весело мурлыча мелодию из наушников себе по нос.

Лаки отложил ложку и начал наигрывать ее, используя кухонную столешницу в качестве пианино. Энди не сразу осознал, что Лаки действительно играет, а не просто изображает рандомное нажатие клавиш. Он следил за своими руками, покачивая головой в такт музыке.

_«Ох, и, пап, не говори с Лаки о пианино. Это для него больная тема, он взбесится и расклеится, просто оставь это, ладно?»_

Мэг предупреждала его на пути в аэропорт. Энди согласился, но теперь он был немного озадачен. Прошлым вечером Лаки восторженно болтал о музыке, которую написал он сам или вместе с братом. Было бы здорово, подумал Энди, послушать, что именно играет Лаки с таким сосредоточенным выражением лица, когда его пальцы пробегают вверх и вниз по клавишам воображаемого пианино. В какой-то момент он начал постукивать ногой, блаженно улыбаясь время от времени.

\- Пап, ты что, подглядываешь за Лаки? - раздался заспанный голос Мэг над ухом Энди. Он обернулся и прижал палец к губам.

\- Нет, - ответил он тихо и торопливо, - я просто не хочу его напугать. – Мэг подняла бровь и снова взглянула на Лаки.

\- О. Господи. Он танцует? Мне надо заснять это как компромат.

\- Нет, он играет на пианино, разве ты не видишь? – Энди все еще улыбался, - и делает нам завтрак. Разве это не мило?

Мэг недоверчиво уставилась на отца, а затем опустилась рядом с ним на ступеньку.

\- Почему ты позволил ему торчать на кухне без присмотра? – зашептала она, - он все разнесет. А мне нравится эта кухня, она прикольная и все такое, - пробормотала девочка, а затем рассмеялась, спрятав лицо в плечо Энди, чтобы не было так слышно. Внизу, Лаки от души играл на невидимом пианино.

\- Мэг, Лаки сорок два, он долго продержался, не нужно его недооценивать.

\- Ага да, - ответила Мэг, заметив, что отец наконец-то назвал Лаки по имени, - окей, но сковородка в самом деле горит, смотри! Пошли, будет круто!

Как и следовало ожидать, Лаки не услышал, когда они спускались. Он был поглощен музыкой, что-то невероятно быстро наигрывая, судя по тому, как его пальцы нажимали на высокие ноты в ля минор*.

\- Слишком претенциозно, блять, - пробормотал он, выбивая последнюю ноту. Сделав это, он поспешно обернулся, схватив стакан, покрытый мукой, чтобы поставить его в раковину.

Как и боялся Энди, Лаки не ожидал, что кто-то будет стоять в дверном проеме. Когда его взгляд наткнулся на Энди и Мэг, Лаки замер, а затем издал запоздалый сдавленный вскрик, слишком сильно сжав стакан в ладони. Он слегка треснул, а затем раскололся на три части, глубоко вонзившись в кожу.

Мужчина опустил взгляд, уставившись на капли крови, летящие вниз, а его наушники с тихим стуком упали на пол. На секунду в помещении повисла полная тишина.

\- Лаки! Сковородка! – закричала Мэг, взмахнув руками.

\- Ради всего, блять, святого, я вообще-то кровью истекаю!

Энди кинулся мимо Мэг и быстро выключил плиту. Он не ожидал, что ремарка дочери о том, что Лаки «ходячая катастрофа» была буквальной. Блинчики, последние два, подгорели лишь наполовину, что, учитывая все обстоятельства, не так уж и плохо.

Он повернулся к Лаки и осторожно взял его ладонь.

\- Мэг, детка, пожалуйста, принеси аптечку.

Она побежала вверх по лестнице в ванную, а Энди мельком взглянул на Лаки.

\- Будет больно. Готов? – Лаки кивнул, побоявшись опустить взгляд и вместо этого фокусируясь на лице Энди.

Очень медленно двумя пальцами Энди схватился за край разбитого стакана и вытащил его. Лаки зажмурился, но не издал ни звука.

\- Нихрена себе, как много крови! – восторженно объявила Мэг, вернувшись с бинтами и бутылочкой антисептика, - упадешь в обморок?

\- Почему я слышу в твоем голосе надежду? – пробормотал Лаки, а Энди в этот момент тихо усмехнулся.

\- Потому что ты забавный, - просто ответила она и отправилась проверять, что случилось с блинчиками.

Энди держал руку Лаки, чувствуя, какая она липкая от крови. На кухне вновь воцарилась тишина, лишь Мэг задумчиво что-то бормотала за их спинами, сосредоточенно разглядывая блинчики на большой желтой тарелке. Энди начал методично обматывать бинт вокруг ладони Лаки, закрывая достаточно безобразный порез.

На лице Лаки читалось больше смущения; в результате его щеки стали того же розового цвета, как и уши днем ранее, когда Энди обнял его, попытавшись успокоить водоворот мыслей. Почему-то Энди остался доволен, осознав, как мало нужно, чтобы загнать мужчину в краску.

Может, Лаки Флинн остался бы у них чуть дольше; Энди очень на это надеялся. И, хотя он сам был склонен к саморазрушению, присутствие такого же сломанного человека рядом почему-то придавало ему надежду. Неуверенность и сомнения, которые заключал в себе Лаки, были слишком очевидны, отчего Энди задумался, что же заставило его все-таки не сдаваться. Возможно, это была любовь к музыке, которая никогда бы не исчезла полностью. Лаки был немного оторванный от реальности, потерянный – Энди теперь понимал, почему Мэг нравился «рыжий хиппи» и почему она так быстро по нему заскучала. Он был честен в своих действиях, несмотря на то, что иногда откровенно лажал. Энди и Мэг пригласили его в свой дом и предоставили крышу над головой, поэтому он сделал единственное, что мог, чтобы отблагодарить их. Завтрак, даже если он слегка подгорел. Лаки помнил, что Энди в завязке, поэтому он купил шоколад, а не алкоголь. Как отец, он чувствовал вину за то, что навредил дочери Энди, поэтому сердечно извинялся. 

Энди чувствовал, что хочет, чтобы Лаки остался. Возможно, это был проблеск осознания, что все раны и все дерьмо, что с ним случилось, могут стать почвой, на которой в будущем вырастет нечто прекрасное. И внезапно Энди захотел поделиться этой надеждой, так же, как Лаки поделился своей сокровенной тайной, сидя в лучах заходящего солнца на скамейке у дома.

Энди не заметил, как закончил перевязку, поэтому, подняв взгляд, он осознал, что просто стоял и осторожно сжимал ладонь Лаки дольше, чем нужно.

\- Почему блинчики такой странной формы? – внезапно спросила Мэг, заставив мужчин подпрыгнуть.

\- Они в форме животных, - Лаки откашлялся, теперь его щеки были алыми; он пошевелил пальцами, проверяя, не болит ли рука.

\- Ты животных-то видел вообще, Лаки? – с набитым блинчиками ртом спросила она. Энди повернулся и склонил голову, изучая забавный результат кулинарных попыток Лаки. – Этот в виде члена, - заявила девочка и отодвинула блинчик вилкой.

\- Мэг?! – одновременно воскликнули мужчины.

Мэг, не переставая жевать, подняла брови.

\- А? Вы что, раньше не видели ни одного?

\- Отдай мне это, - Лаки попытался выхватить тарелку, но Мэг ударила его здоровую руку вилкой, защищая свой завтрак.

\- Нет! Мне нравятся мои блинчики-члены! Они на удивление вкусные.

Лаки беспомощно взглянул на Энди, который изо всех сил старался не засмеяться. Лаки прищурился.

\- Ну…

\- О боже! Не верю! Это же, медведь, еб твою мать!

\- Член!

\- Хватит говорить «член», Мэг! Только не перед моими блинчиками!

Энди похлопал Лаки по плечу и отправился делать им всем кофе.

\- Эй, членов мастер?

\- Я тебя игнорирую, - Лаки сел на ближайший стул, с наигранным интересом рассматривая свою руку.

\- Молоко или сахар? – все еще улыбаясь, спросил Энди, и Лаки пробормотал что-то вроде «молоко, пожалуйста».

\- Не игнорируй меня, Шеф А-Ля-Член. Ты останешься с нами? – внезапно серьезно спросила Мэг.

Вопрос застал Лаки врасплох, и он бросил на Энди быстрый взгляд, который Мэг, очевидно, заметила.

\- Эмм… я не хочу вас обременять, Мэг…

\- Я буду рад, если ты останешься со мной, Лаки, - ответил Энди, передавая чашку со свежезаваренным кофе мужчине.

Мэг перестала есть и с подозрением уставилась на отца, а затем переключила внимание на Лаки, замечая, что его уши горят ярче неоновой вывески в темноте.

Это было интересно.

У нее не заняло труда сразу же представить их поездку в супермаркет в тот же день: двое мужчин и девочка, держащая их за руки. Понимающие взгляды случайных людей в молочном отделе, пока ее отец и Лаки будут спорить, какой йогурт взять. Или, может, она заставит их купить ей тампоны только ради того, чтобы они объединили усилия, пытаясь побороть неловкость относительно женской физиологии. Она задумалась, как сильно Лаки офигеет, когда кто-то примет их за семью. Мэг не казалось это плохой идеей, но определенно забавной.

Такой же забавной, как покрасневший Лаки, облаченный в пижамные штаны и футболку с надписью ‘Rock’n’Roll nerd’ на груди, и отец, который давно так не улыбался, как сейчас. И десяток блинчиков в виде членов на тарелке между ними, почти как какое-то благое знамение.

Ей не терпелось увидеть, когда мужчины начнут флиртовать друг с другом.

Мэг взорвалась хохотом. И кому после этого сдался Netflix?

**Author's Note:**

> *Лаки играет ‘Dark Side’, в которой где-то посредине присутствует импровизация. Минчина на всех записях уносит куда-то далеко с очень отбитым выражением лица на конкретно этом моменте, плюс почти в каждой версии, мелькают высокие ноты из ‘Для Элизы’, которые своим неожиданным появлениям удивляют патлатого чудика. Как вот здесь: https://youtu.be/3xQmJ_vxHB4. В Спотифае же есть версия, где он так быстро играет, что в какой-то момент у него пальцы заболели и он ругнулся, мол, вечно выебывается. 
> 
> Мэг смотрела на Нетфликсе сериал "Sex Education", поэтому углядела в панкейках хрен. А Энди просто нравится смущающейся Лаки. Пидрилки  
> ц. автор


End file.
